A Little Love
by Kera
Summary: This story is dedicated to all those E+T fans out there! A short E+T moment that I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you!


A Little Love.....  
  
Hey guys! Rayna here!^.- Been awhile! Well, for some strange reason, I had this urge! You got that right! This strange urge to right an E+T story! WOW! I'm not even an E+T fan. Sorry guys, I dont support the couple! I'm a HUGE fan of S+S though! Anyways, lots of people seemd to enjoy the S+S stories I made, and thought, perhaps I should try E+T for all the E+T fans out there! So, this story is dedicated to all you who luv E+T! I REALLY hope you find this enjoying! It juss a l  
  
  
  
A little Love... Story composed by Rayna. Aka, Keraberous.  
  
The wind wipt pleasently against their faces. They closed there eyes, and took hold of each other's hands. They were gentle with each other. A bright emerald eye girl with light brown hair placed her head on his shoulder. He, a bright brown haired brown eyed man, responded to her action, and rested hi head upon hers. Snuggled up to each other, out in the quite park. Enjoying the peaceful unforgettable moment They had alot of time with each other.  
  
However, unknown to them, a brillantly bright blue eyed girl watched. She had gorgerous purple like hair. Her name was Tomoyo. Tomoyo watched over her two friends, Syaoran and Sakura. She enjoyed taping the moment, without their consant. She smiled as she watched them. They were truly an adorable couple. She blushed when she thought about it. How she wished she could be in love like that...how she wish she could earn someones heart...it was painful being as lonely as she felt. Emptiness. Ever since Sakura and Syaoran had fallen in love, Tomoyo had longed for it. She wished to be loved. She wished to feel the elegence of loves first kiss. She watched them sadly, and made the decision to leave the couple in peace.  
  
Tomoyo walked down the street in silence. Her head down. She failed to hold the back the pain in which she felt. Why hasn't she found someone to love yet? Why must she be alone? Why does she feel so bitter? These painful thoughts surged through her, they were poising her. She felt the tears burn up. She allowed them to fall. However, she was too busy weaping for herself, that she hadn;'t noticed the kind face which was watching her with great concern.  
  
Eriol took a look at her. The sparkling blue eyed blue haired boy. He had been watching her this whole time. Her observant eyes had failed to see him watching her. His heart toar when he saw the tears. Those glistering tears soaking her face. Her beautiful, lovely face. She was hurt. Perhaps not on the outside, but on the inside. He knew with all of his knownledge that she was in pain . He couldn't allow it. He cared about her much too greatly.  
  
"Tomoyo!" He yelled out.  
  
Tomoyo nearly chocked . She hadn't known he had been watching her! She must've looked like a fool!  
  
Eriol approched her.  
  
"Tomoyo..." He spoke softly. "Whats the matter? Are you alright?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated. Not known what to tell him. This wasn't like herself. She was normally a very cheerful, kind person.  
  
"I....." She began. "Feel lost....no, more lonely."  
  
Eriol looked at her. and, understood right away. He approached her. Then, taking his hand, washed the tears away from her tear stained face.  
  
"Now, now, there is no need to feel lonely, I'm here." He said, his eyes glissening.  
  
Tomoyo looked into his eyes. Noticing those lovely warm eyes which were fixed upon hers.  
  
"I'm 'lonely' too...perhaps there is a way we can both me 'lonely' together?" He spoke up. Then, he gently took her hand.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. She hadn't expected this. She was thrilled though, and didn't let go.  
  
She smiled, and said "Thank you."  
  
Eriol smiled. Failing to hold back the happiness. There eyes locked onto one-and-others, and they prepared themsleves for a kiss. They did. It was a light, happy, unforgetable moment. Every fear, every bit of pain, confusing, wiped away. All that mattered was them, together. Tomoyo finally expierenced loved. She felt full now.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Okay, I know, it stunk! I'm sorry! -_- :'(  
  
But, plz review anyways! O, ya, and um... PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CCUNLIMITED! Thanks! 


End file.
